


[铁虫]瓶中天使

by DyeingMirror



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Class Differences, Gwen Stacy is Dead, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Protective Tony Stark, Relationship Discussions, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: Tony教导Peter人生经验：如何面对失去，如何处理酒精
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	[铁虫]瓶中天使

**Author's Note:**

> 格温梗预警

复仇者联盟刚刚结束了一次夜间集体战斗。红骷髅联合杀人脑在纽约市中心放出了一大群机械怪物，单个强度不大却极为难缠。虽然在复仇者们的极力努力下，终于没有一个普通市民死亡，但是这场混乱已经成功酿成了恐慌和损失。结束了战斗后，钢铁侠的装甲上已满是尘土和划伤，带着一身硝烟留下的疲惫痕迹，在夜空中向史塔克的私宅飞去。装甲中的驾驶员沉默不语，暂时赶走了威胁并不意味着胜利的荣光，在天亮后等待着他的将是一大堆冗杂的政治事务，镜头、话筒、传票、抗议、赔偿单、阴谋论……

装甲的轨迹拐了个弯，开始自动飞行。头盔中响起了人工智能的女声：“晚上好，Boss。已进入自动飞行模式，您可以歇一会儿了。请允许我报告待办事项。”

星期五的语气一如既往的冷静，这倒意外带给驾驶员那一团乱麻的大脑一种冰块般的镇痛效果。他说：“你说吧。”

“非常感谢。事实上，现在有一个非常紧急的事态要向您报告。与红骷髅和杀人脑造成的骚乱同时，蜘蛛侠在乔治华盛顿大桥上与绿魔展开了战斗。蜘蛛侠取得了胜利。现在绿魔已经死亡。但是，在这场战斗中，还有一个平民死亡。”

“什么？”托尼十分惊诧，他想了想那个未经世故的孩子，那孩子经历了这样一场严酷的战斗，而他却一点儿也不知道，“发生了这样大的事，你为什么不早点告诉我？死去的平民是谁？”

“是的，Boss，告知您这件事所排的任务优先级的确很高，但是我得先保证您能够专注于您自己的战斗。死去的平民名叫格温·史黛西，她是蜘蛛侠的同班同学。根据城市监控系统录像显示，事情应该是绿魔绑架了史黛西，以此要挟蜘蛛侠，蜘蛛侠想要营救她，却没有成功。”

人工智能用她冷静如常的冰凉音色带来的消息却让托尼的大脑再次陷入被重重撞击般的麻痹。天可怜见，那孩子才不过十七岁。托尼心痛地喃喃自语，“我的天哪，他怎么能受得住这个，他会出麻烦的……星期五，立刻掉头，我们去皇后区。”

潜行模式的钢铁侠装甲悄无声息地降落在彼得·帕克的小卧室的阳台上，伴着一阵窸窸窣窣的零件运作声，碎片化拼装的装甲从前面张开，驾驶员从中走了出来。

托尼并没有急于进去，而是选择躲藏在黑暗中，观察室内的情况。卧室中并没有亮灯，只有那轮又大又圆、皎洁得仿佛今夜从未溅上过鲜血的月亮，透过连通阳台的落地窗向里面投下了银辉。在阴晴不定的光线中，托尼看到了他在来的路上设想过的所有情况之中，那些他最不愿意看到的画面中的一种。

卧室的地板上散落着好几支酒瓶，有的开过有的没开过，还有的已经成了一滩玻璃碎片。那个孩子大约正躲在房间中的某个月光照射不到的黑暗角落里，抱着瓶子胡乱灌酒。彼得本质上是个好孩子，很好很好的孩子，托尼知道。虽然托尼在他这个年纪时已经因为酒精中毒进过医院了，但彼得大概还是第一次真正醉酒。几乎所有人第一次与酒精交上朋友时都会认为它很好，好得像圣洁美丽的圣母玛利亚。托尼曾经无数次被她引渡上那个仁慈的天堂，一直到几年前他才有勇气撕破这位老朋友的伪装。酒瓶里什么都不会有，除了一只靠酗酒者自己来养大的恶魔。托尼深知这一切。

托尼推开落地窗走进卧室，室内浓重的廉价啤酒味令他忍不住皱眉。“别喝了。”托尼直接命令道。

“……嗯？”彼得已经有些迷迷糊糊，看不太清楚，但还是听出了托尼的声音，他现在不想理会任何人，但他出于礼貌还是搭腔了，“史塔克……先生？您怎么会在这儿……”

他那把本来脆生生的声音都不复清明，也不知道是醉的还是哭的，听得托尼心里一下钝痛。托尼朝着那声音的方向走过去，看到那男孩靠在他那张窄窄的单人床边，怀里抱着一支酒瓶，坐在地上缩成一团。托尼直接弯下身握住了瓶颈，想把酒瓶从彼得怀里抽出来。“我在这里是因为你现在在做的事，孩子。”托尼的音量很轻，语气却很坚定。

没想到彼得却握住了瓶身来阻止他的行动，“请您不要管我……”

托尼手上没有松劲，他继续轻声劝说道：“鉴于你现在明显已经没有清醒把控自己的能力了，关于这件事我必须管你。我管你是为了让你不要为自己后悔，而我恰好知道那感觉会有多糟。把那东西给我。”

彼得吸了一口气，碎碎念道：“嘿……真够高高在上的啊。你说话的方式怎么就老那么让人生气。”他又对托尼抬起头，话语陡然变得强硬，“我为什么不能喝？你有什么职权干涉我？”

托尼波澜不惊地回答道：“你还是未成年人，未成年人饮酒违不违法要看是在哪个州。至于职权嘛，我想，我就是有资格管。仅此而已。”从他腕表的某一个机构上射出一束短暂的红光，三秒后他继续说道，“我相信我已经掌握了卖酒给你的那家杂货店的很多有效资料，如果你真的想知道自己是否违法，让他们明天在法庭上确认吧。”

彼得立刻又蔫了下去，虽然他还是没有放手。“不，不要，那家店的杰克叔叔是很好的人。”

托尼看到他这样反应，明知道不合时宜，还是忍不住要逗逗他，“好人为什么会做嫌疑犯的事呢？”

“是我再三保证过不是我自己喝也不会拿给同学喝他才卖给我的……”彼得越说越小声，“好吧，可能该说是我非要他卖给我的……”

托尼会心地低声笑了笑，“那现在你总愿意把酒交给我了吧。”

“史塔克先生……”彼得有点心虚，目光闪烁，但还是紧紧抱着瓶子，“可是我就是想喝……”

托尼面不改色，“你已经喝了很多了。我必须得把剩下的都带走。”

彼得的语气接近恳求，“我保证，我保证就这一次……”

“我不需要你做出什么保证，鉴于你所能做出的保证都没什么含金量，我亲爱的限制民事行为能力人。”看到被劝说者的决定竟然毫无松动，托尼的耐心开始渐渐耗光，一想到今晚那场旷日持久的战斗，和明天永无止境似的杂务，他的大脑神经就感觉到一阵疲惫，他实在也有一股很想回到自己家里，扑在软绵绵的床铺上睡一觉，什么麻烦事也不去管的强烈冲动。“恕我直言，你喝的酒太差了。从我走进你房间第一步开始就熏得我想吐。这种酒根本没有任何值得你为之沉醉的价值，别非得等你的头和肝脏都痛得让你忍不住趴在马桶上吐个不停的时候才认识到这一点。”

彼得闻言愣了好一会儿，才开腔嘲讽地说道：“哇，你说得太好了，你真是神盾局第一演说家吧。”说着说着，他的嘴角勾起一个在他脸上很少见的冷笑，“事实是，我只能买得起这种难喝得超过你想象的酒。这是不是也说明了点什么问题啊，比如我其实跟这瓶酒十分般配，彻头彻尾是个根本不值得你这鼎鼎有名的托尼·史塔克大发慈悲来拯救的十分低俗的人。”

略带攻击性的话语听在耳朵里，托尼的头又开始痛了，他渐渐想不起很多哄孩子的技巧。揉了揉太阳穴，他说：“我不明白你怎么会这么想。”

“你不明白是很有道理的，谁让你是托尼·史塔克啊，你能大驾光临我们贫民窟我就得感恩戴德了。”酒精还在彼得胃里发酵，然后全部逆流到他的大脑沟回里去了，彼得的意识已经成了半流体状，而他的嘴还在不停地往下说，“是，我想喝醉的时候连点像样的施法材料都买不起；而你是谁啊，你穿上西装就是托尼·史塔克，穿上装甲就是钢铁侠啊，你他妈能用我一年兼职工钱都买不起的奢侈洋酒来泡脚。”

话说到这里，他顿了顿，然后从鼻子里冷笑了一声，再开口的时候他的语气已经变得戾气十足，“那今晚你又是谁？现在你又是谁？你现在倒是在这里装慷慨，演慈善家，开心得不得了，那我一整晚在乔治华盛顿大桥上战斗的时候你在哪里？你现在来要我的酒，那我刚刚失去的东西谁又能还给我？你连买醉的权力也不愿意留给我，而你想要拿走我的酒你就有权拿走？嗬，该说真不愧是你吧。而你又是谁？你算老几？你是我的什么人？”

又来了。托尼总是对彼得这样连珠炮似的一连串发问感到很棘手，平时是因为不知道要从何处开始解答，现在是因为这些问题像一把把小斧一样一板一板砍进了托尼的心坎里，他实在被诘住了。确实，他对今晚蜘蛛侠的战斗没有提供过任何帮助，让他陷入了单打独斗的境地，不是一个合格的战友；在此基础上，他又使这个已经被那令他难以承受的悲痛与自责击垮的孩子回忆起了他同学的死亡，更称不上是一个合格的长辈。这样一看，他似乎确实已经不剩下什么立场，还能允许他站在这里大加说教。

但他也同样不能允许自己就这么把这个孩子丢在黑暗的房间里一走了之，放纵他年纪轻轻就学会沉湎于酒瓶之中。他自己就干过那傻事，他知道一味依赖酒精来麻痹自己的痛觉，到最后只会连双手和心灵都被麻痹。他算很幸运，在他最艰难的时候，他身边还有那些可靠的朋友帮助他走出了噩梦。所以，他不能眼看着有一个稚嫩的年轻人又在他面前重蹈覆辙。

“我有资格是因为我在饮酒问题上是个专家，彼得。关于酒精是个什么东西 ，我要比你清楚的多。它什么也不是，什么也不能给你。在我还没想清楚这点的那些日子里，从我醒来到睡去，我一杯接一杯地喝我的白兰地，到最后我几乎成了个空架子，没人爱我，没人相信我，我的朋友都离我而去。

“你失去了你亲爱的同窗，我当然不能还给你。任何人都不能还给你了。这已成事实，而你只能接受。这不是一件你拒绝得够强烈，或者逃避得够彻底，它就会因此消失的事。而相信我，酒精是世界上最糟糕的选择，它不仅不能给你任何帮助，还会让你额外失去很多你绝对不想失去的东西。在沦落到像那时的我一样之前，停下来吧，彼得。”

彼得在听他说话时一直蜷着身子，低着头，托尼看不到他的表情，只能偶尔听到他发出一两下抽鼻子的声音。托尼说完后，彼得沉默了很有一会儿，他的意识已经混乱到了极点，来自成人的任何劝告他一句都听不进去，叛逆在他的情绪中终于占了上风，尽管他已经分辨不出自己为什么想要反抗。

然后他抬起头说：“你为什么就这么自大？为什么我就非得听你的话？”彼得的声音颤抖着，带着浓浓的哭腔，但他还在倔强地掩饰着，想让自己听起来尽量沉稳些，“如果你能，你就抓到我吧。”

然后他突然射出一道蛛丝把自己吊到了房顶上。托尼掀开腕表上的机关，变成了一只斥力炮，他小心地限制斥力炮只能发出最高10%的能量，才抬起手去攻击那些蛛丝。蜘蛛侠的行动很灵巧，他一会儿在墙面上快速爬行，一会儿又攀在蛛丝上迅速摆荡，巧妙地躲避着托尼的攻击。而托尼只有单个斥力炮，又要注意不能伤到彼得，又要注意不能损毁家具，辛苦地追击了好一会儿。但是彼得的卧室太小了，并不适合蜘蛛侠行动，那些残留下来的蛛丝更反过来限制了他的空间，不久后他就被困在最后一根蛛丝上举步维艰，托尼抬手打断了那根蛛丝，彼得便掉下来落在了在托尼怀里，他不再反抗了，任由托尼抱着。

托尼抱着彼得，转过身来坐到床上，低头一看，才发现彼得早已经哭得脸上涕泗横流，眼眶全红，样子可怜极了。托尼看得很是心痛，他能想象这个孩子一直在怎么压抑他心里的难过和委屈，同时也很兴庆自己终于坚持到了这一步。托尼扯下一张面纸，想给彼得擦擦，但他才擦了没几下，彼得就突然扑过来搂住他，把头挨在他肩膀上抽抽噎噎地哭了起来。

“史塔克先生……”他接近崩溃地边哭边说，“我知道，我知道您都是为了我……对不起……但是，我很难过，我真的，很难过……”

托尼轻柔地一下一下爱抚着彼得的脊背，“没什么好道歉的。你当然会难过了。”

“是我，是我杀了她！是我……呜呜呜……”

“不是你杀了她。绿魔才是杀人犯。”托尼语气坚定地告诉他。

“是我，是我……明明我本来想要救她，我那么拼命地想救她，为什么、为什么会这样……”彼得哭得上气不接下气，止不住的眼泪奔涌而出。

托尼抬起手放在彼得的侧脸上，摸到了他湿漉漉的眼泪和汗湿的鬓角。“不要再去回忆那些可怕的细节了。事情都已经过去了。你要铭记那个女孩儿的可爱之处，然后永远不要为你的努力而责备自己。这才是纪念她的最好的方式。”

“……其、其实，格温……格温不只是我的同学。她那么好，那么爱我……而我却……”

托尼轻柔地用手指梳理彼得的头发，按摩他的头皮，用低沉的嗓音安慰他紧绷的神经。“不要害怕。还会有其他人来爱你的，我的男孩。睡一觉吧，到了明天，新的太阳会升起来，一切都会好起来的。”

托尼又静静地爱抚了彼得好一会儿，直到听到他的哭声渐渐平息，托尼才转过身把彼得放在床上，俯身替他盖上被子，与他互道晚安。

这个漫长的夜晚终于可以宣告结束了，托尼也已经筋疲力尽，如果现在谁丢给他一个枕头，他一定直接靠在墙上也能睡着了。说实话，就连眼前的这张窄窄的小床也对他充满了诱惑力，他努力克制了自己才没有直接趴在彼得身上就睡过去，而是直起身来向阳台走去。

这时却有两只手用小小的力道抓住了他。

“史塔克先生……您，您能，您能留下来陪我睡吗……”连他的声音也很小，彼得似乎正为说出了这个请求而难堪着。

托尼转过身对他露出一个轻松的微笑。

“你这床可太小了。为了能睡下两个人，看来你得抱着我睡了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 关于托尼的酗酒经历，请看《瓶中恶魔》漫画（Iron Man Vol.1 #120~129）。它被IGN评为史上最佳铁人故事第一名，是很值得一看的漫画，真诚推荐。  
> 有想过要不要来个安慰的一炮再睡，但最后我还是决定不要让这个故事跟性产生关系。


End file.
